There is known an image-selecting device that is provided with a touch panel arranged on a display screen on a display on which a plurality of images are displayed. Then, when a user touches the touch panel by a finger, an image corresponding to the touched position on the touch panel is selected. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-92386 discloses that an image-selecting device is capable of selecting the image data for the images in a path traced by the finger from a position where the finger touches the touch panel to a position where the finger is removed from the touch panel.